


Bonding

by mickandsleepyface



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickandsleepyface/pseuds/mickandsleepyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Mandy have a talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work I post here and it is very short and probably not very good.  
> Productive criticism is always welcome

Mickey was sitting on the couch in the Milkovich livingroom. It was way past nine and he had already smoked a joint and drank one beer. This has become kind of like his ritual, whenever it was an especially hard day with Ian this was what he did to calm down at the end of the day.

There was a stupid talkshow on in the background, but Mickey was not really paying attention. He was reading, or better sort of reading, an article he had found online about bipolar disorder and a new theory on how to treat it. He scoffed when it suggested to lock the patient up for 24 hours and then slowly feed him his favorite food. “Like that wold do anything good to his brain” Mickey mumbled and tossed the article on the table.

He was lighting a cigarette and his head shot up when Mandy plopped down next to him. “He ate like one bite” she gave the status report. Mickey nodded “better than nothing” he said und rubbed his forehead. He leaned back and rested his head on the couch. Mandy was reaching for the article. “What`cha reading?” she asked. “Nothing, it`s bullshit” Mickey said.

Mandy saw the title and looked at Mickey. She had never seen him like that, so openly and obviously caring and worried. The Mickey he knew used to hide every feeling he ever got behind a thick wall of curse words and violence, just like they learned from their father. But now he was different and all because of Ian Gallagher.

“You know…I had the biggest crush on him” Mandy said out of the blue. Mickey laughed. “Yeah, I know.” Mandy shook her head. “No, I mean even after…after I knew he was gay, I still had a crush on him.” Mickey looked at her and nodded slowly. “Yeah” he said. “I know.” Mandy was surprised but nodded. “He was just the kindest guy I ever knew, he was funny and spontaneous and he actually liked hanging out with me…”

Mickey scowled. “Why the fuck you talking like he`s dead?” Mandy hit him in the arm. “Assface, you know what I mean! “ Mickey laughed at that. “Alright, what are you getting at?”

Mandy sighed and continued. “well, when he started seeing you…I didn`t know it was you, of course…well he changed, all of a sudden he had this glow you know? I could always tell when the two of you got together or when you were about to. And I was so jealous. I thought, whoever this guy is he better be fucking grateful that Ian Gallagher chose him.”

Mickey got silent at that, took a long drag and then said in a low voice. “I know I`m not good enough for him, I know that. This shit is probably my fault as well.”

At that Mandy hit him hard. “No, you idiot! I was gonna say: If I had known then what I know now I would be even more jealous and I am now, kind of. You two are endgame, you are strong, you fit. Now I see that glow on you. Even though he is sick and not being the picture-perfect-boyfriend right now, your face lights up whenever you see him. And he better be fucking grateful when he gets better or otherwise I`m gonna rip him a new one.”

Mickey looked at her and couldn`t say anything. After a moment he said. “I`m sorry I fucked your fake-boyfriend.” Mandy laughed and punched him lightly. “That`s alright, I can always get back to you with your fake-wife.”


End file.
